


Honeymoon

by thegreatgayjatsby



Series: Kingbury Modern AU [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern AU, Samuel has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: "Kingbury going to stay at a hotel and George just HAS to book the honeymoon suite for them like no ifs, ands, or buts. even though they’re not newlyweds it is a must."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This series is based off of a set of modern au kingbury headcanons @monsieurlefayette posted on tumblr. The series is dedicated to @monsieurlefayette, @ask-king-george-iii and @ask-sam-seabury.

This was not how Samuel imagined George’s arrival to Connecticut to play out. He was not currently supposed to be in the airport bathroom, trying to settle his nerves enough so he could just stop shaking. He looked pale, even to himself, and it made him even more apprehensive. What if George hadn’t missed him as much as Sam did? What if George forgot what Sam really looked like and decided he wasn’t pretty enough? What if George hated America? What if George was in a bad mood? What if?

Samuel took a low, deep breath, and glanced down at his phone. He unlocked it with a swipe of his thumb, chewing on his lower lip hard enough to break the skin. His tongue darted out to tend to the wound, and he tasted copper. Sam pulled up his texts with George.

[from George]: Pilot says t-minus fifteen minutes!

[to George]: Yay!!!

[from George]: Have to turn phones off now, see you in a few minutes!!!!!!!!!!

Sam took another deep breath and appeased his anxiety with the sheer amount of exclamation points George had used. George’s last text had been sent about ten minutes ago. Sam slipped his phone into his pocket and splashed some water onto his face, then tore a paper towel from the dispenser, dried his cheeks, and headed back out to where George was disembarking.

He held his own hands, absentmindedly picking at his cuticles. He knew George would chastise him if he saw he’d been biting his nails again. A little smile crossed his face, and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Car keys, phone, wallet. The bare necessities. Everything was there, everything was fine, and George would be there in less than five minutes—oh, God. Sam curled and uncurled his fingers in his pockets. Christ, he was a mess.

He pulled his phone out to check for the hundredth time that he was at the right gate, and then, the door behind the little attendant desk was opening, and people were walking out. A nuclear family, a gaggle of business men, a single mother, several individuals. Sam was worried his heart might beat up into his throat.

And then, there he was. Tall, ginger, and just as handsome as Samuel remembered. He didn’t realized he was running to George until the Brit had caught him in his arms and was kissing him. He also didn’t realize he was crying until George set him back onto his feet and thumbed away his tears, grinning. His smile was, in that moment, comparable to the sun.

George placed one hand on the small of Sam’s back, his carry-on bag slung over one shoulder, and moved them several more paces out of the way of the line of disembarking passengers. Samuel kissed George again before they’d even stopped walking, his hands fisting possessively in the lapels of George’s jacket. The young prince laughed softly into the kiss and held Samuel to him. Samuel felt lighter than he had in weeks, and he sniffled a little when he drew back.

George beamed at him and Samuel was surprised to see that his eyes were a little watery, too. “Fuck.” The prince murmured, one hand still on Sam’s face. “I missed you so much.”

His voice was crisp, and as heavily accented as ever. Samuel swallowed down a little sob of delight and folded himself back into George’s embrace. “I missed you, too. You have no idea.” He said into George’s shoulder, very aware that they were making a scene.

George squeezed him tighter than strictly necessary, than entwined their fingers. “Let’s get my things, yes?” His suggestion was gentle, and Sam basked in the clarity of his voice, heard, for the first time in months, not over the phone.

“Yes.” He blurted, trying to remember that they were in public and he could not, in fact, stand here all day and kiss George, as he wished to do.

The prince kissed him on the cheek and gave his hand a squeeze. Samuel squeezed back, his anxiety having left him in favor for a giddy sensation in his chest. With his free hand, Samuel scrubbed the tear tracks off his face with his sleeve, following George to the baggage claim.

Samuel patiently stood at George’s side, close enough that they were touching from shoulder to hip, and just delighted himself by holding George’s hand. George kept his head down a little more than usual so as not to garner immediate recognition—he was, after all, the Prince of Wales, and people knew his face. He had flown into the Bradley International Airport, in Hartford, and it would only be so long before someone recognized him.

Sam was less known, but people knew George had an American lover. The prince kissed Sam on the cheek, pulling him from his thoughts. Sam watched, smiling in a way he felt made him look stupid, as the other sashayed up to the baggage claim and took up an unassuming black suitcase.

“That it?” He asked when George returned to his side and claimed his hand again.

The prince shrugged one shoulder and grinned roguishly. “I may have had the rest shipped to your apartment.”

“ _George_ ,” Samuel admonished, but there was no real bite in his voice.

George’s grin only brightened. They headed out of the airport, through security, and into Sam’s beat-up Honda Civic. The prince stowed his luggage in the trunk, than settled into the passenger’s seat. Samuel had hardly buckled up by the time George was hauling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Sam twisted to lean a little awkwardly over the center console, letting a little surprised sound out. George nipped his lower lip, and Sam felt dizzy from the heat running through him. As much as he wanted to intensify the kiss and finish what the prince was keen on starting right there, Samuel reluctantly pulled away with a final little nibble in return.

George looked petulant and regal all in one moment, and Samuel giggled a little as he turned the key in the ignition of his car. George pushed his seat back and stretched his long legs, catching Sam’s eye effortlessly.

“Don’t distract me, I have to get us home.” He said sternly, biting down on a smile.

“I can’t control my beauty.” George drawled, holding up his phone, the screen lit. “And we’re staying the night in a hotel.”

“A hotel? George, my apartment’s an hour away.” Samuel made a face, still unable to get over how freely George could spend his money.

“Hush. An hour’s too long.” George’s voice dropped several octaves, and Samuel suddenly didn’t feel like driving to New London, anymore.

He swallowed tightly and nodded, backing out of his parking spot. “Okay, you navigate.”

“Of course, darling.”

Sam shivered a little at the sound of that pet name rolling off of George’s tongue, and may or may not have broken the speed limit to get them to the hotel as quick as possible. The drive was hardly ten minutes, but Samuel felt entirely too overwhelmed by even that small amount of time. The small space inside his Civic was suffocating.

He pulled into the drive of a very fancy, very expensive looking hotel, sending a brief dry look at George, who only shrugged one shoulder, as if he had had nothing to do with this. A valet paused them at the front of the building, and George winked. Sam felt as if his car was not meant to be within a mile of the place, but handed the valet the keys anyways.

George shouldered his carry-on bag and led Sam into the building. Sam wandered over to the table boasting free cookies and hot chocolate as George checked in. He returned to George’s side in time to catch him signing an autograph for the front desk clerk on a napkin. Sam rolled his eyes and took a bite of his cookie.

They headed to the elevator, room keys and cookies in hand. When the doors dinged shut, George crowded Samuel against the back wall of the elevator and kissed him breathless. Sam flushed darkly when the doors slid open a long few minutes later. Now he would never be able to ride an elevator in peace.

He followed George as the prince strode down the hallway, looking, as always, entirely too sophisticated. Sam’s head swam a moment, and the bishop felt more than pleased that he had been able to capture this enigma of a man’s heart.

George opened the door to their room, and Sam stepped inside, past him. Immediately, his lips parted in shock, and he turned to face George. The prince pushed him further into the room and closed the door, locking it behind them.

“Is this the honeymoon suite?” Samuel asked, his voice a little shaky. “How much did this cost?”

George laughed softly and touched Sam’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it. Of course it’s the honeymoon suite.”

Samuel blushed again, face hot, his thoughts full of the implications of George and he staying in the honeymoon suite. It was as if they were newlyweds. He wondered, briefly, if they would marry in England or the States, but then, George was leading him towards the bed and was shrugging out of his jacket.

The bishop immediately followed suit, peeling off his jacket and dumping it on the ground. It felt odd to make a mess in such a pristine room. George distracted him by promptly taking his shirt off. Samuel’s mouth went dry, and he felt much too hot in his own clothes.

He fought his way out of his sweatervest and dress shirt, allowing George to lead him onto the bed. The prince settled between his legs, pushing him down to lay flat and following with kisses. Samuel entwined himself with George, hands running up the plane of the prince’s back.

George hummed softly into the kiss and rolled his hips a little. Samuel whimpered. All thoughts of the cost of the suite fled Sam’s mind, and he canted his hips back against George’s. Only the best for his Sammy, he could almost hear George saying.

He laughed into the kiss. George smiled. Samuel felt all his worries melt away, chased by the sunlight that accompanied George wherever he went. Sam smiled, and lost himself in kissing his prince.


End file.
